


D&D One-off stories

by str3sslevelzer0



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str3sslevelzer0/pseuds/str3sslevelzer0
Summary: “The past is a place of reference, not a place of residence” -Cassidy Green
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “The past is a place of reference, not a place of residence” -Cassidy Green

Song thing number 2 - Berserk - Eminem

It was almost 3 am, Harper had no reason to be awake, but more recurring memories and vague thoughts had kept him up again. He was about to go for a walk because the night sky and somber woods always seemed to quell all of the bird's anxieties, but alas he didn’t have the chance, because Cassidy got home.

Calling this old rusty bar ‘home’ felt weird to Harper, sure it was where he lived, so technically it was his home, but something about it felt wrong. Again, he was overthinking.

“Still awake?” Harper looked over to the other avian who was still making his bed, “mmh, yeah,” he mumbled, not really wanting to converse with anyone for at least a few more hours. “Sorry about keeping you up, you ok though? You look depressed, well, _more than usual_ ” Harper glared at the other, but he considered, they were the only two awake. He could talk to someone for once, and he trusted Cass, why not?

“Did I ever tell you about what happened to me?” Harper said sitting up “Uhh, bits and pieces, something about a fire, you lost your family, and that’s about it,” Cassidy said sitting down across from the other. “Well, to some extent yeah that’s about it, but there's more, my village uhh... got attacked by a dragon, a-and,” Harper took in a deep breath and tried to stop himself from shaking, “I lost everyone, not just my family, and all my things. All I managed to save was a letter from my dad. Instead of helping people get out I just ran, if-fucking ran Cass...”Harper clutched the envelope inside his cloak, and despite his efforts, he was on the verge of tears again. 

Cassidy was speechless, sure he had had a bad past, but it was nothing like what the other had to through. Cassidy stood up and sat next to the other and brought him into a hug, “I’m so sorry Harper”. The two sat there until Harper calmed down and let go, “Sorry for making you listen to my sob-story” he chuckled, rubbing his eyes. Cassidy knew he was still feeling like shit, and he had an idea on how to fix that, “Here, grab your flute, I have an idea” Harper looked confused, “what do I need my flute for, I can barely play that thing”, “Just bring it, I have a plan. Now I just need to find Elias’ guitar” Harper was still very confused “You can play guitar?” Cassidy looked back at the other “Just grab ya damn flute”. Harper sighed and grabbed the case from under his bed, and took out his flute.

As the two of them left the bar, Cassidy pulled out his map and began looking everything over, mumbling something about “perfect timing”. Harper looked over at what he was doing and Cassidy pulled the map closer to him, “Hey, it can't be a secret if you know where we’re going”, Harper looked at him with a look that said ‘Really?’, “If your gonna drag my ass out of the house at 4 am I at least deserve to know where we’re going”, “mmm nope!” Harper grumbled and Cassidy laughed, “It’ll be worth it, I swear”.

After about 15 minutes of walking they had reached perhaps one of the most beautiful looking lakes that Harper had ever seen, the trees surrounded them opened up to let the moonlight bounce off the surface of the water and illuminate the surrounding area, giving off a nice silver glow. “Cass i... wow, this place is fucking gorgeous”, Cassidy scratched his neck nervously and chuckled “Yeah this is where I usually go when I need a break from Sam and his bullshit”. Harper sat down at the water's edge and took it all in, soon Cassidy joined him and began tuning Elias’ guitar, “So why’d you want me to bring my flute?” Cassidy looked up, “Oh yeah! Uhh, I figured you would like to just relax, play some music together” Harper looked at him, and he smiled, “Thanks, Cass, this means a lot to me,” Cassidy smiled back and began to play a nice peaceful little tune, and Harper whistled along with him.

The rising sun had made the forest look even more beautiful, with sun rays peering through the trees and bouncing off the water. Cassidy had put down the guitar and he looked out over the water. Harper again pulled out the letter, and for the billionth time, he stared at it, contemplating. Cassidy saw this and put his hand on top of the envelope, “You shouldn’t know”, Harper looked at him like he had 3 heads, “Why not?”

Cassidy sighed and turned to face Harper completely, “It's all a myth, closure, it doesn't exist. It’s an excuse to hang on to the past. It's looking for external validation.” Cassidy took a deep breath and continued, “Sometimes chasing it is only looking to hurt more, the way that they left is closure enough, closure doesn't sound at all like a door closing, closure never reads like a final page. There is no loud thud of a heavy book being slammed shut.” Harper starred at Cassidy, tears threatening to fall, “Closure is more like quicksand, more like pulling you into what you should be walking away from, you've had closure this whole time, you had closure when they left, you just didn't like the way it felt.”

Harper pulled Cassidy into a hug, tighter than how he clutched the envelope, but he held on to the words Cassidy told him harder. He would never let those words go.


	2. Cute fbuking bir d s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CASSIDY MAKE MY HEART GO :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe gay
> 
> Its short but i currently hold about 3% of my total motivation.

“Harperrrr!”. The bluebird said walking down the hallway. Harper sat up from his bed hearing his named being called, “Yeah? What’s up” Cassidy entered the room and look at Harper, who looked somewhere in between just waking up and almost being asleep. “Can you help me with something?” Harper gave Cassidy a look, “I’m not getting another bounty off your head”, Cassidy chirped out a laugh, “No i need help with something else, i can worry about that bounty myself”, “Oh my fucking god Cass-“, “Let me finish” Cassidy said as he pulled out a small glass bottle from his bag, “This is something I’ve really wanted to do since I was a kid”. 

Harper got up and read the label on the container, “Red dye? What do you need this for?” Cassidy’s eyes lit up at the question, “Can you help me dye my hair?”. The crow thought about pointing the fact out that they dont have “hair” quote unquote, but he digressed. Harper thought for a moment, dye was really shitty to work with, it stained everything and never washed off his talons, *buuut* an excuse to be close to Cassidy wasn’t something that a little dye was gonna get in the way of.

“Yeah sure”, “Wait really? Awesome lets go!” Cassidy said, dragging Harper to the bathroom. Being in a bar they were lucky to have a bit of a spacious bathroom and quite a big mirror. “You know I don’t see why you couldn’t have done this yourself” Harper said while setting up the space he would need to help Cassidy, “Well I could have, but I probably would have done a really shitty job. Plus, Hanging out with you is nice!” That last part made Harpers heart skip a beat, but aside from that he focused on getting the dye ready.

“So, you’re *sure* you trust me with this, cause I refuse to watch you tear your feathers out after this”, Cassidy pause for a second, yeah he was sure, had been for almost 10 years now. “Positive”. “If you insist, here, dit down” Harper said as he pulled a chair out from the corner. Why they had a chair in a bathroom was beyond him but its not like he was complaining. Harper started off by sectioning out feathers, trying to find the best place to start and where to end. He wasn’t gonna lie, Harper had almost no idea what he was doing, the way he styled his own hair was by washing it and that was it, he didn’t have much experience with general styling, much less dyeing it.

Cassidy closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of someone else running their talonsthrough his hair, he couldn’t help but notice how oddly... intimate it felt. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but it certainly wasn’t expected. He chose to ignore it for now, and instead simply enjoy the feeling.

Harper finally decided on a section of feathers that looked good to him to dye. He grabbed the dye of the counter and began to work it through Cassidys feathers, slowly but surely they all started turning a distinct vibrant red. Harper also noticed a sort of, vibration, though he couldn’t tell from where. Upon further investigation, he realized the vibrating, was Cassidy, “Hey Cass,” “Hm?”, “Are you... are you purring?”. Harper definitely didn’t remember getting any dye on the others cheeks. “No... ok maybe, its not my fault this feels nice”, Hearing that made Harper acquire his own blush, but thankfully his darker plumage made it almost impossible to tell.

The next few minutes were spent with harper trying to get the last few stubborn feathers to hold the dye, “Godamnit, Cass stand up for me will you?”, the other listened and stood up, turning around to face the other. Cassidy closed his eyes while Harper tried to force the feathers to cooperate. 

Suddenly, Cassidy opened his eyes, immediately locking them with the others. Harper felt his breath catch in his throat, he couldn’t move. Something about the other’s eyes was different, they were just... well frankly they were beautiful. They were a vibrant, almost electric green. The two of them stayed like that for longer than Harper could even tell, but he finally looked away, “S-sorry I-“. But before Harper could react, Cassidy leaned in.

And he kissed him.

Cassidy *kissed* Harper.

The only thing Harper could do was to just stand there in pure shock, never in a million fucking years did Harper think this would happen, and he was goddamn ecstatic. His mind was going a million miles an hour, and his heart felt like it was going to fucking explode, but one thought towered over them all,  “holy shit”.

Eventually Harper calmed down from his little high and kissed the bluebird back, and by god it felt even better than it already did. By the time the kiss broke the two of them were both out of breath. Cassidy chirped out another chuckle, something that Harper noticed sounded so much better than it used to. “You finish my hair?” Harper snapped out of his trance, but kept the goofy smile on his face “O-Oh yeah, hold on”.

1 hour later and Cassidys hair was dyed and dried, and oh my god it was just how he hoped it would be, “Holy shit Harper this looks so good!” “Really?” Cassidy turned around and answered Harper with another kiss, something the crow still wasn’t quite used to, but enjoyed it nonetheless. Cassidy pulled away “Yes Harper, really. Oo! Can we dye my wings!?” Harper looked at the bottle, thankfully, “Can’t, we’re out if dye” Cassidy chirped, “It’s fine, i have like 3 more bottles, hold on.” Harper sighed as the bluebird left the bathroom, “God damnit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeAAAAAAAAA crow got kiss :D


End file.
